A variety of methods and assemblies are known for fastening cladding panels to buildings or building frames. One such method and assembly is described in our International Patent Application PCT/AU01/01119, the description of which is incorporated herein by reference.
For ease of reference the fastening assembly of this earlier application is illustrated in FIG. 1 herein. Elongate jointing elements in the form of a channel 12 having laterally extending flanges 17 are fixed to a building frame 11 by screws 13. Sealing gasket 14 has a pair of ribs 16 extending laterally either side of channel 12 and is fixed between channel 12 and frame 11. A cover strip 15 is fixed to channel 12 to cover channel portion 22. Cladding panels 10 with slots 18 along the edges are retained in position against the building frame with flanges 17 extending into slots 18.